super_baxter_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Baxter (MagiQuest)
Super Baxter 'or real name '''Baxter ' is the Legendary Master Magi and leader of the Magi Clan. Shortly after joining the Magi Clan, he became the leader and led the group in protecting Kingdom Realm's errant Princess Candice and in combating the invasion force of Xavier, winning the trust and respect for his home. One year later, after completing a job of defeating Xavier to save Carren from falling victim to Xavier's Dark War, Baxter has come to a new threat called Silver Dragon meaning that Baxter has to collect all 5 pieces of the Crystals to defeat him. Baxter strives to live up to his father's reputation and become an expert swordsman so that he may one day avenge his father's revenge after injuring by defeating Xavier. MagiQuest: I '''Role Baxter starts out as a Apprentice as he is guided on collecting runes on his quests from the Quest Master. He traveled on his adventures of saving lives from all other people and his friends even Candice, the princess of the kingdom realm. Along the way he is asked by Quest Masters's Apostle to preform tasks which involve Collecting all Runes and saving all the gold. After these tasks, Baxter is soon to retrieve the missing jewels to Princess Candice which he has to defeat Goblin King to achieve them back, and he must defeat Charlock to achieve the missing gold he has stolen from the Dungeon. Continuing on with his way through Realms and eventually The Kingdom Realm, Baxter confronts Xavier several times and then eventually the Silver Dragon. Defeating Xavier and Silver Dragon, Baxter was able to help Candice restore The Kingdom Realm to its former glory. MagiQuest: Shadow Clan 'Role' In Shadow Clan, Baxter returns as the leader of the Magi Clan and had gained respect from most of the nations in The Kingdom Realm thanks to his role in the Shadow War one year before. He goes out to attempt to Defeat the Silver Dragon for the second time but does so later. Afterwards, Candice meets with him privately and explains that The Silver Dragon now has resurrected and that The Realm compared him to Candice and a girl in a disguise called to Baxter. She also reveals that Xavier was seen there. Baxter is shocked to hear this and returns to the Magi Clan fort; he initially decides to look for Xavier. Baxter then abandons his search when Silver Dragon begins his own army of men to attack the Kingdom Realm. When the plot forged by the Master Magi senators is discovered, Amora makes Baxter the supreme commander of the combined armies of Magi, Warrior, Trixie, and Woodsey Clans, who had just forged a new alliance. Baxter also leads the Master Magi Clan in Part 4 and is the only one who can deliver the final blow to the Silver Dragon at the end of the game. MagiQuest: The Compass 'Role' TBA Personality and Character Throughout his games, Baxter is shown to be a calm, yet passionate person, earning others' respect and trust easily. This is especially evident with his brother Wolf Fire Sword, who begins to trust Baxter in MagiQuest: I after he had hated all Dark Realmers so badly for so long. Baxter is also one of the few humans who do not hold prejudice against the Shadow Clan and shares Candice's desire to bring peace between the two races. Trivia Category:Protagonists Category:MagiQuest Category:Fire Element Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters